1. Technical Field
This invention relates to back scrubbers and, more particularly, to a removable wall-mounted back scrubber for cleansing a user's back while showering.
2. Prior Art
Various devices for attachment to a bathroom shower or tub wall presently exist for the purpose of cleaning or massaging inaccessible areas of a person's body, particularly the back. Such devices assist the elderly, persons with arthritis and others with impaired mobility. Otherwise unimpaired persons also benefit from the presently known devices which make hard-to-reach areas of a person accessible to cleaning or massaging.
One prior art example shows a wall-mountable back scrubber comprising a rectangular base unit with adapter mounts and suction cups attached to the rear surface, slots with adjacent tabs in the front surface, and a compartment and soap dish in the top, along with a brush unit with adapter mounts attached to the rear surface, wherein the adapter mounts attached to the brush unit are configured to fit within the slots in the rectangular base unit and be held in place by the tabs. The back scrubber has particular utility in connection with scrubbing with a soothing and massaging effect. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not provide for a liquid soap dispenser attached to the back scrubber to facilitate ease of cleaning of the user's back.
Another prior art example shows a wall mounted back-scrubbing and massaging apparatus that has a wall mounting plate which is bonded to a rubber sheet having a plurality of suction cups, thereby allowing the wall mounting plate to be removably attachable to a wall surface. A sponge mounting box is mounted on the wall mounting plate by a lip. In a first embodiment, the base and the peripheral edge removably engage a sponge. A plurality of outwardly extending fingers integral with the base, penetrate the sponge, further securing the sponge onto the base. The sponge is thus supported in spaced relationship with respect to the wall surface by the sponge mounting box so as to be in a position for convenient scrubbing of a person's skin when brought into contact with the sponge.
In a second embodiment, the mounting box further includes a cover which frictionally engages the sponge mounting box, clamping a flexible lateral apron portion of a rectangular cloth, holding the cloth over the base. The cover and the sponge mounting box further provide drain apertures to allow water to drain from the apparatus. Unfortunately, this prior art example is complicated to assemble and use. Additionally, users with limited use of their hands and fingers may find it difficult to attach the necessary sponge or cloth for cleaning purposes. This prior art example also does not provide for a liquid soap dispenser attached to the back scrubber to facilitate ease of cleaning of the user's back.
Accordingly, a need remains for a removable wall-mounted back scrubber in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is simple and easy to use, is lightweight yet durable in design, and allows for the cleaning and scrubbing of a user's back with ease and minimal effort. Such an apparatus is convenient, effective, and time-saving. The present invention is ideal for the elderly, those with arthritis, and disabled individuals who may have limited physical movement. The apparatus is practical, reasonably priced, and attractive.